muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki talk:Article Naming
See also * Talk:A baby —Scott (talk) 16:10, 5 June 2007 (UTC) We're Getting There I gave this page a once over again. And I think it’s a point to be useful (if we all agree on the points of it). I was looking at Cecil (and friends) and Unnamed Characters this week and figured why not get this stuff going again, and maybe get the bulk of this sorting and renaming over with. I think with the lists we have that any questionable names should be move toward the conservative side for now (if we later learn it actually was "Seymour the Turtle" we can move him back from "Seymour (turtle)"…but if we just let "Seymour the Turtle" stay there until we find substantial proof against it, we may never get these names cleaned up). I think we should just get it over with and do the renaming them all to match what we know and match the conventions we've established over this whole process. If on a case-by-case basis want to revisit and talk about renaming a character to something else we can on that article's talk page as needed afterwards (maybe when more information surfaces). Also, I created Unnamed Characters as a way to tag and group the pages with unofficial names. Looking at it now, I think the category (which has 112 characters in it) should be renamed. The Newsman and Grover's Mommy are technically unnamed personalities. And the pages where our conventions have kicked in (like Fozzie's Uncle or Woody Allen Muppet) are also, technically, unofficial titles but they aren't in there. I would propose moving the articles there to something like "Unsourced Names"'. The category's purpose would remain the same – a place for characters whose names, as expressed in the article title, don't fit the naming conventions and rules (basically things where the titles are not from a citable source). So basically any articles with our personal "made-up" names would go in there. What are other people's feelings on tacking this naming issue one more time? I'm not afraid to take on the task of moving and renaming things if no one else does, but I'd like to hear from the group and get support from other before going "too far". -- Brad D. (talk) 03:48, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Article Creation This is fantastic; excellent work! I see that it's in the Sandbox category now, but once all the bugs have been worked out, this should become policy and go to the Muppet Wiki category. -- Scott (talk) 03:21, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :I think this looks pretty good. The only other point we may want to add is how to handle a character that has multiple names (I'm not talking about a Recycled puppets, but rather a "Same Character, Different Name" (such as Maurice/Kermit the Gorf/Elmo Mondiporg or Mr. Johnson/Mr. Smith/Mr. Blue). Other than that I think we can consider moving this out of the sandbox. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:23, 12 June 2006 (UTC)